Elemental Power!
by AransAldhira23
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang BoBoiBoy yang ditinggal sendiriran di rumah akibat Tok Aba meninggalkannya bersama Ochobot. Summary gaje :3 Mind to Review? Don't Like, Don't Read! (Chapter 1 UPDATED!)


**Elemental Power!**

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warning : AU, typo, supergaje, OC, powerup

Rate : T - T+

Genre: Friendship and Humor

Don't Like, Don't Read!

 _Chapter 1: Sepi Ya!_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _BoBoiBoy POV_

Huh, masa aku ditinggal dirumah sendiri sih? Mana Tok Aba dan Ochobot pergi lagi! Biasanya Tok Aba tak pernah sehari pun menutup kedainya, namun sekarang? Ia malah pergi dengan Ochobot dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini. Daripada ngomel tidak bermutu gini, lebih baik pergi ke sekolah aja!

 _Normal POV_

Remaja bertopi dinosaurus -BoBoiBoy, yang mempunyai kuasa Elemental yang terdiri dari Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api, Air, Cahaya, dan Daun, serta dapat berpecah mejadi tiga, lima, bahkan tujuh sekaligus- itupun lantas bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu memakai baju sekolah, plus tas dan sepatu. Eh! Dia hampir saja melupakan sarapannya. Hanya menyambar sehelai roti hambar yang terletak di meja kemudian keluar rumah. Kunci pintu rumah, beres! Ia mulai berjalan, tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini, dia berjalan gontai, tak bersemangat, menuju sekolahnya.

 _SKIP~~_

Ruangan kelas BoBoiBoy hanya cukup menampung sekitar 30 anak yang menuntut ilmu disana. Dinding catnya cukup bervariasi. Mulai dari setengah bagian atas warna biru, setengah bagian bawah warna putih, hingga pilar pilar penyokong sekolahnya bewarna hijau. BoBoiBoy yang sudah sampai, hanya meletakkan tasnya. Kemuadian, kebiasaan buruknya kambuh. Celingak celinguk sana sini tak jelas.

 _15 menit kemudian..._

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas, untuk kelima kalinya. Celingak celinguk sana sini tak jelas, membuatnya bosan. Yah, walaupun teman temannya sudah masuk ke kelas termasuk temannya yang bulat, gendut, dan membosankan, -Gopal yang sangat suka makan plus mempunyai kuasa Memanipulasi Molekul- tetap saja ia masih merasa bosan. Pikirannya melambung tinggi membayangkan kesuraman yang akan terjadi di rumahnya.

Kemudian, dari depan pintu kelas, muncul perempuan cantik berhijab pink -Yaya yang mempunyai kuasa Memanipulasi Gravitasi- memasuki kelas sambil menebar senyum amat manis, membuat siapa saja jadi salah tingkah. Tapi, efeknya tak seberapa ke BoBoiBoy. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Yaya kemudian melamun, lagi. Yaya menarik kursi yang terdekat dari BoBoiBoy dan mulai berbicara.

"Kamu kenapa, BoBoiBoy? Kamu lagi gak mood, ya?" tanya Yaya seraya mengumbar senyumannya lagi. Sama, efeknya biasa biasa saja.

"Yah, sepertinya. Aku ditinggal Tok Aba dan Ochobot nih. Bosan lah dirumah kalau keadaannya seperti ini."  
curhatnya sambil menatap lekat mata Yaya.

"Hah, ditinggal? Kenapa?" ucap Ying, perempuan berkuncir dua yang mempunyai kuasa Memanipulasi Waktu, yang tiba tiba sudah tiba disamping Yaya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak BoBoiBoy histeris dan meet and greet lah dia dengan lantai.

"Elah, gitu aja lebay lu." nimbrung Gopal tepat dibelakang BoBoiBoy.

Sementara itu...

Seseorang masuk ke kelas yang punya rambut ungu, -Fang yang mempunyai kuasa Memanipulasi Bayangan- menebar senyuman manisnya ke teman temannya. Sayang, senyumannya hanya dibalas oleh-

.  
"Kacang... Kacang... "

"Yo! Kacang, Bang?"

"Ada kacang dibalik batu~ Batunya hilang, kacangnya datang~ Aku tahu apa maksudmu~ Setiap ngomong selalu kacaaaangggg~~~"

"Kacang-heyo!~~~ Kacang suka padanya~~ Kacang-heyo!~~ Kok kacang suka padanya?"

"Dia ngomong pakai kacang~~"

.  
"Elah, gue dikacangin." gerutunya sambil meletakkan tasnya dan pergi, begitu saja, memburu donat lobak merah favoritnya. Saking tergesanya, hampir ia menabrak

Kembali ke ' _histeris'_ nya BoBoiBoy...

"Ish, kau ini! Buat aku terkejut aja." ucap BoBoiBoy sambil menghela nafas. Ying hanya cengengesan.

"Sori, BoBoiBoy. Habisnya, kamu gak mood terus sih." ujar Ying, kemudian meletakkan tasnya dan kembali ke BoBoiBoy.

"Aku pun gak selebay itu." ucap Gopal seraya menatap area taman sekolahnya melalui jendela.

"Elah, elah." ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tak apa BoBoiBoy, nanti kami temani." hibur Yaya sambil menebar senyum.

"Ya loh! Biar kamu gak sedih lagi." sambung Ying

"Tak apalah. Aku juga bisa sendiri di rumah kok." balas BoBoiBoy sambil keluar kelas, kebiasaan buruknya keluar.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 _Hai! Aku baru nulis lagi! Maaf FF yang lama gak bisa dilanjut, lupa password :'(_

 _Ini author yang nulis "BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!" itu :3_

 _Tapi tak apalah... Nanti kusambung pada ff lain :D_

 _Apakah yang akan terjadi?_

 _Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya! ^^_

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
